Love Story
by SilverofFairyTail
Summary: Ponyboy and Johnny are saved that night by seven greaser girls, all of which have different personalities. So yeah, Johnny never killed that Soc and it goes differently. Please forgive me for the bad summary! Rated T for some cussing (also cuz im paranoid)
1. Saved

_**The story begins at the beginning of chapter four. The words will change from italics to normal when we start MY story. Thank you so much for reading, it`s my first story. If you like, please review! (And yes, it does start in ponyboy`s P.O.V)**_

_**~Silver**_

**3**

_The park was about two blocks square, with a fountain in the middle and a small swimming pool for the little kids. The pool was empty now in the fall, but the fountain was going merrily. Tall elm trees made the park shadowy and dark, and it would have been a good hangout, but we preferred our vacant lot, and the Shepard outfit liked the alleys down by the tracks, so the park was left to lovers and little kids._

_Nobody was around at two-thirty in the morning, and it was a good place to relax and cool off. I couldn't have gotten much cooler without turning into a Popsicle. Johnny snapped up his jeans jacket and flipped up the collar. "Ain't you about to freeze to death, Pony?" _

_"You ain't a'woofin'," I said, rubbing my bare arms between drags on my cigarette. I started to say something about the film of ice developing on the outer edges of the fountain when a sudden blast from a car horn made us both jump. The blue Mustang was circling the park slowly._

_Johnny swore under his breath, and I muttered, "What do they want? This is our territory. What are Socs doing this far east?" Johnny shook his head. "I don't know. But I bet they're looking for us. We picked up their girls." "Oh, glory," I said with a groan, "this is all I need to top off a perfect night" I took one last drag on my weed and ground the stub under my heel. "Want to run for it?" "It's too late now," Johnny said. "Here they come."_

_Five Socs were coming straight at us, and from the way they were staggering I figured they were reeling pickled. That scared me. A cool deadly bluff could sometimes shake them off, but not if they outnumbered you five to two and were drunk. _

_Johnny's hand went to his back pocket and I remembered his switchblade. I wished for that broken bottle. I'd sure show them I could use it if I had to. Johnny was scared to death. I mean it. He was as white as a ghost and his eyes were wild-looking, like the eyes of an animal in a trap._

_We backed against the fountain and the Socs surrounded us. They smelled so heavily of whiskey and English Leather that I almost choked. I wished desperately that Darry and Soda would come along hunting for me. The four of us could handle them easily. But no one was around, and I knew Johnny and I were going to have to fight it out alone._

_Johnny had a blank, tough look on his face-you'd have had to know him to see the panic in his eyes. I stared at the Socs coolly. Maybe they could scare us to death, but we'd never let them have the satisfaction of knowing it._

_It was Randy and Bob and three other Socs, and they recognized us. I knew Johnny recognized them; he was watching the moonlight glint off Bob's rings with huge eyes. "Hey, whatta ya know?" Bob said a little unsteadily, "here's the little greasers that picked up our girls. Hey, greasers."_

_"You're outa your territory," Johnny warned in a low voice. "You'd better watch it". Randy swore at us and they stepped in closer. Bob was eyeing Johnny. "Nope, pal, yer the ones who'd better watch it. Next time you want a broad, pick up yer own kind- dirt." I was getting mad. I was hating them enough to lose my head._

_ "You know what a greaser is?" Bob asked. "White trash with long hair." I felt the blood draining from my face. I've been cussed out and sworn at, but nothing ever hit me like that did. Johnnycake made a kind of gasp and his eyes were smoldering. "You know what a Soc is?" I said, my voice shaking with rage. "White trash with Mustangs and madras." And then, because I couldn't think of anything bad enough to call them, I spit at them. _

_Bob shook his head, smiling slowly. "You could use a bath, greaser. And a good working over. And we've got all night to do it. Give the kid a bath, David."_

_*MY STORY STARTS HERE*_

I ducked and tried to run for it, but the soc caught my arm and twisted it behind my back. I fought against him, but he was much stronger than me, also about 2 times bigger. He pushed my head toward the fountain.

"Oy! What the fuck do ya think you`re doing?" I looked over, expecting it to be sodapop or darry, or maybe even two-bit. What I did not expect to see was a bunch of girls, all dressed in jeans and t-shirts, holding up blades and broken bottles.

The one who had spoken before stepped forward just a little. Rage could be seen in her eyes. "Whadda ya think your doin` to these poor kids, huh? And if I don` like your answer, you might not live ta see tomorrow." Something about her gave me the feeling that she wasn`t kidding.

Apparently the socs thought so too, cause` Bob yelled "Let`s get outta here!" I felt the soc let me go, and I rubbed my shoulder, which hurt like hell. "Yeah, you better run!" One of the other girls shouted gleefully. I looked over at Johnny, and he just shrugged.

"Hey! Kid, are you okay? He didn`t rough you up none, did he?" The chick who had threatened the socs leaned over us, a look of concern passing over her face. Johnny and I nodded, and she let out a relieved breath.

"So, what`s your name, kid?" She was talking to me. "Ponyboy Curtis." The girl grinned. "Tuff name. I`m Jackie, but everybody calls me Pepper Jack." She looked at Johnny. "What `bout you?" "My names Johnny." He said, looking a little intimidated. Pepper Jack must have seen it too, cause` she grinned even wider. "It`s okay, I don`t bite."

Johnny was saved from having to answer when there was a loud cough. I remembered the other girls, and saw them standing there, having watched the whole thing. Another of the girls stepped forward, a smirk present on her face. "Aw pepper jack, I hope you didn`t forget bout` us, now." She pouted mockingly.

Pepper Jack sighed. "Of course I didn`t. I was gettin` to yall." She turned to us. "That attention seekin` goof right there is Rocky Alberona." Rocky smiled even wider. "Attention seeking indeed." She said and giggled. I got the impression that she and Two-bit would get along very well.

All the other girls took that as an invitation to introduce themselves. The oldest (Besides Pepper Jack, who looked about 19 or so) Was Colette "Cole" Westfeild. She seemed easygoing, almost like Soda. Kathy "Alley Kat" Lewis seemed like the kind of person who could perform many crimes and get away with it, and her resemblance to dally (personality wise, of course) was incredible.

Nicole "Nikki" Smith was like a mix of two-bit, soda, and dally all rolled into one. She definitely had a fun side, but I could see that she had a dark side too. Brittney "Britt" Ellis came off as a little bossy, but kind all the same. She also seemed to be a natural leader.

Pepper jack looked around, looking puzzled. "Hey, we missin` someone? There are seven of us." All of them looked around a minute, then Nikki gasped. "Oh I know, were missin` Luce!" Alley Kat snorted. "She`s not missin` nikki. She`s over there, hidin`. Should`ve known." She snorted again.

I looked toward where Alley Kat was pointin`, and I saw the faint outline of what looked like a very small girl behind a tree. Pepper Jack sighed. "Oh not again, Lucy." She complained. "What`s wrong with her?" Johnny asked. Cole smiled. "Oh, she`s jus` a little shy. She never did like meetin` new people."

Britt walked toward the figure behind the tree. "It`s okay sweetie, come on out." She cooed, and I was surprised how tender her voice sounded. The figure hesitated, then slowly came out of her hiding place. The girl (Luce?) was extremely small and petite, looking about 5'2".

Britt nudged her toward me. "Go on, say hi," she urged. "H-h-hi." She managed to stammer out. "I`m Lucy, b-but everyone calls me Luce." She held out her hand, and I shook it. "I`m Ponyboy Curtis, and that`s Johnny."

"Okay okay, enough dallying," Alley Kat snapped. "We gotta get these boys home." Then I remembered. "Oh!" I gasped out. "Soda must be worried sick!" "Who`s soda?" Rocky asked. "He`s my brother." I answered, and she nodded.

"Lead the way." Britt commanded me. So Johnny and I walked side by side while the others followed.

**Did you guys like it? I`m incredibly sorry if you didn`t And I just wasted your time. Please review and tell me what you think! If you have any tips for me, go ahead and tell me!**

**3 Silver**


	2. Good Friends

**Hey people! Thank you to the people who reviewed and/or favorite my story. THANKS A BUNCH! 3**

**Anyway, someone wanted to know why I named them the way I did. Well, I guess I just have a big imagination.**

**Another thing: People seem to think that I made them to be JUST LIKE the gang, but I didn`t. That`s just the way I made them to be. **

**Thanks to you readers again! Time for chapter 2**

Ponyboy P.O.V

When we got to the house, I hesitated a little, then opened the door and lead the way inside. "Hey Pony!" Two-bit greeted me. I looked around and saw that the whole gang was there. "Ponyboy!" Soda yelled and engulfed me in a hug.

He let me go. I saw Darry standing there awkwardly. He coughed, then said in his deep voice "m` Sorry, Ponyboy. I guess I just… lost my head." Then he leaned over and hugged me. And I hugged back. I was wrong all along. Darry did care. He always had.

"Hey, I hate to ruin the moment," Steve cut in, "But who`er they?" It took me a minute to remember who "they" was. Before I could explain, Britt answered for me. "Yer brother and his friend got in a little trouble, and we helped em` out a bit." She looked over at us.

Darry immediately looked at me, his gaze hardening. "What happened?" he demanded. So I told them everything, starting when I ran out of the house. "If they hadn`t been there, we`d probably have gotten roughed up pretty bad." I admitted.

Darry turned to them. "Thanks for watchin` out for em`. God knows what would`ve happened if you hadn` done something`. I`m Darrel Curtis, but you can call me Darry." Pepper Jack nodded thanks and introduced everyone once again.

They decided to stay a little longer. Rocky and two-bit hit it off immediately, and started to poke fun at everything in they're sight. Meanwhile, Soda was talking up Pepper Jack. "Hey, Pepper Jack, Why do they call you that?" Rocky answered before Pepper Jack had a chance to open her mouth. "It`s because she`s like a pepper, ya' know. Spicy!" Pepper Jack attempted to smack Rocky in the arm, and Rocky danced away, laughing like a maniac.

"So, I hope y`all don' mind my askin'," Darry started, "But do you kids go to school?" Cole smiled. "I don`t mind none. I`m twenty one, so no, I don`t go to school. I`m the oldest, So I have to watch the youngsters." She sighed. "In fact, only Britt, Nikki, and Luce go to school at all."

Rocky snorted. "Britt and Nikki don' count. They might as well drop out, they aren't exactly the brightest crayons in the box." Nikki, too busy watching t.v. to listen, said nothing. Britt, on the other hand, went a dark shade of red. Two-bit started laughing, and Britt glared. "I`ll have you know I`m plenty smart!" she snapped. Rocky snorted again. "Tell that to your last report card, missy." Britt went even redder (If that was even possible), but didn`t say anything.

"What about that little one?" Soda asked. Pepper Jack answered, "Her name is Luce. And yes, she goes to school. If ya' ask me, she`s smarter than all of us combined." "Yep," Rocky said, still giggling from her joke, "She`s definitely a little brain. You ask her a simple question, she turns into a living encyclopedia. Trust me, I know from experience."

"Hey, she sounds like Pony!" Dallas said, and everyone burst out laughing. I felt myself go red. If it was anyone but Dallas, they would`ve got punched. Pepper looked at me, interested. "Oh really? You a smartie too, huh?" Soda laughed. "Yep, he`s a smartie. But that don`t mean he uses that head of his."

"Hey," Alley Kat said, sitting up from the couch, "Where is Luce anyway?" We all looked around, but she wasn`t there. Britt looked like she was about to start yelling in frustration. "Where the hell did she go this time?" she snarled. Pepper Jack grabbed her shoulder. "It`s okay, britt. I`m sure she`s fine. She`s probably just outside. You know how shy she is." As she calmed Britt down, I looked toward the door. I could slip out to find her without anybody knowing.

I walked out without anyone noticing, just as I expected. I looked around, and saw her sitting underneath a tree in our yard. I walked over to her. She looked up as I stood in front of her. "Hey Ponyboy." She said quietly. "You mind?" I asked, pointing to the spot beside her. She shook her head. I sat next to her and lit a weed. I took a long drag before saying, "Why you out here all by yourself?"

"Well, I guess I just wanted to get away." She said simply. "They`re really loud, you know? It`s hard to think when all I can hear is Rocky laughing bout' something or other." I smiled. "Do you like watching sunsets?" I asked, and she looked over, surprised. "Yeah, I do. The colors are beautiful." She sounded wistful. "I`ve never had anyone ask me that before now. I thought it was just me." She looked at me, her bright green eyes illuminating her face.

I grinned at her. "I guess I`m different too, then." Then she smiled, I mean really smiled, and it lit up her whole face. "Yeah, I guess so."

I could tell something had changed between us. Instead of treating me like a total stranger who she should be nice to but careful of, she was opening up to me. I knew from the moment that I saw that smile on her face, that we would be good friends.

**How did you like it? Leave reviews Please!**

**Okay, I`ve decided to ask a question every chapter, to be answered in the reviews. So the question now is who is your favorite the outsiders character?**

**~ Silver**


End file.
